


Done For You-An Andy Biersack Love Story

by MusicFreakBoi



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Hermaphrodites, Intersex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicFreakBoi/pseuds/MusicFreakBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will take place on a college campus(at least to begin with).</p><p>Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyYQzqFHWYY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

DISCLAIMER  
  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
INFO  
  
This story will take place on a college campus(at least to begin with).  
  
Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyYQzqFHWYY>

Main Chars:

About Andy:  
  
Name: Andrew Dennis Biersack  
  
Born: 26 Dec 1990  
  
6'2 blue eyes black hair  
  
Vocalist in Black Veil Brides. Andy is not with Juliet anymore since the bitch cheated on him.

Here is a fun vid of Andy:

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLyGIF3wLLc>

About Pandora:  
  
Name: Amaranthe Rowan (Pandora)  
  
Born: 27 July 1989  
  
5'10 blue eyes black hair  
  
Exotic Dancer. Also a college student. Hermaphrodite

About Drake(friend):  
  
Name: Brant Richardson (Drake)  
  
Born: 13 Apr 1985   
  
6' brown eyes black hair  
  
Mutual friend of Andy & Pandora. Works with Pandora at the club.


	2. Phone Call

~Drake's P.O.V.~ I woke up to hear my phone ringing. It was my old pal Andy. "Hey man. Long time no talk. What's up?", I asked. "Hey Drake. Me and the guys were gonna be passing through and I thought it might be nice to stop by and say hi. Maybe get a beer or something." "Sweet. When and how long you gonna be in town?" "We will be there Thursday, for the weekend. We have to perform Friday night and then we leave Monday for our next gig." "Wow. Thats a good chance for us to get together then. I actually have a friend who would love to meet you. She is a big fan." I could hear his amusement as he replied "She? You get a new girlfriend or something?" I laughed. "Nah. She's just a girl I met at work. Plus, you know I prefer guys. Or did you forget?" He chuckled lowly. "How could I forget? You were awesome, babe." (yes, they were once lovers) Just then I got an evil idea. "Hey, Andy. I got an idea. What time are you guys arriving thursday?" "Around 11am, I think. Why?" "Well I told you she is a big fan, right?" "Yeah." "Well, she is a college student. I think it would be fun to play a prank on her while she is at school. Not an EVIL prank, just a fun prank. Just something to make her go "WTF?"""What did you have in mind?""Well, She and I have been meeting at the campus for lunch on days when she has class. And she usually has me watch her stuff as she gets her food. I think it would be funny to like mess with her computer and write a note on it or something random like that.""Thats lame, I'm sure you can think of something better than that." "Ok, well what if I gave you her number and had you call her just after she read it and do some creepy voice. You know, just fuck with her." "you mean like the girl from the ring? ...7 days" "YEAH!That would be friggin hilarious!" "OK, fine. But let me think of what we are gonna do. By the way, is she hot or anything? Cause, I wouldn't want to ruin a chance with a hot girl..." I laughed. Same old Andy. "DUDE, Do you ever not think with your dick when it comes to chicks?!" He laughed. "You know me." "Yeah. Ok. So when we do this, can you like come dressed like a so-called normal person, not your rockstar self. I think it would be cool for her to meet you as you, not "ANDY SIXX", you know?" "Are you saying I'm not normal?" I laughed. "Dude, you already know the answer to that one, ya wierdo!" "LOVE YOU TOO, JACKASS!" "You know I love you, bro." "So, should I bring the rest of the guys, or just me?" "Whichever. Just know that you guys will probably get mobbed by fans." "What else is new in public?", he joked. "Hey Andy?" "Yeah?" "I really have missed you. I look forward to seeing you thursday." "Missed you too, Bro. Seeya Thursday."


	3. Old Flame

~Andy's P.O.V.~ So, I heard we were going to Phoenix. That means I might be able to see Drake. I had missed him. It seemed like forever since I had seen him. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts to find his number. I dialed it, a little nervous. He answered soon enough. "Hey man. Long time no talk. What's up?" He sounded as sexy as ever. I tried not to think about how sexy he sounded and focused on what I wanted to say. "Hey Drake. Me and the guys were gonna be passing through and I thought it might be nice to stop by and say hi. Maybe get a beer or something." "Sweet. When and how long you gonna be in town?" I was glad that he wanted to see me. "We will be there Thursday, for the weekend. We have to perform Friday night and then we leave Monday for our next gig." Plenty of time to hang out....among other things. Bad Andy! He probably isnt interested anymore anyway. "Wow. Thats a good chance for us to get together then. I actually have a friend who would love to meet you. She is a big fan." Is he trying to set me up? "She? You get a new girlfriend or something?" He laughed. "Nah. She's just a girl I met at work. Plus, you know I prefer guys. Or did you forget?" I felt my jeans tightening at the thought of us in the past. (yes, they were once lovers) I chuckled lowly. "How could I forget? You were awesome, babe." "Hey, Andy. I got an idea. What time are you guys arriving thursday?" He sounded a little suspicious. "Around 11am, I think. Why?" "Well I told you she is a big fan, right?" "Yeah." "Well, she is a college student. I think it would be fun to play a prank on her while she is at school. Not an EVIL prank, just a fun prank. Just something to make her go "WTF?"" Is that all he wanted? Nothing to stress over. "What did you have in mind?""Well, She and I have been meeting at the campus for lunch on days when she has class. And she usually has me watch her stuff as she gets her food. I think it would be funny to like mess with her computer and write a note on it or something random like that." I rolled my eyes. "Thats lame, I'm sure you can think of something better than that.""Ok, well what if I gave you her number and had you call her just after she read it and do some creepy voice. You know, just fuck with her.""You mean like the girl from the ring? ...7 days""YEAH!That would be friggin hilarious!" "OK, fine. But let me think of what we are gonna do." I tried to play it cool and act like I wasnt still attracted to him. "By the way, is she hot or anything? Cause, I wouldn't want to ruin a chance with a hot girl..." He laughed. "DUDE, Do you ever not think with your dick when it comes to chicks?!" I laughed nervously. "You know me.""Yeah. Ok. So when we do this, can you like come dressed like a so-called normal person, not your rockstar self. I think it would be cool for her to meet you as you, not "ANDY SIXX", you know?""Are you saying I'm not normal?", I joked. "Dude, you already know the answer to that one, ya wierdo!""LOVE YOU TOO, JACKASS!" The truth was, I really did love him, though. "You know I love you, bro." I directed the conversation back to our evil plans. "So, should I bring the rest of the guys, or just me?""Whichever. Just know that you guys will probably get mobbed by fans.""What else is new in public?", I joked. "Hey Andy?" "Yeah?" "I really have missed you. I look forward to seeing you thursday." "Missed you too, Bro. Seeya Thursday." He then hung up. Man, I was in trouble. I still had feelings for my ex. I looked down at the bulge in my jeans. What the hell was I gonna do on thursday. I know he probably wants to set me up with this girl. But the truth is, I was on the rebound from Juliet. And Honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted a relationship at this point. I sighed and proceeded to take care of my "little problem". I guess I would just play things by ear and see how things went on thursday. Who knows. Maybe it was just that I needed to get laid.


End file.
